sherlock on their minds
by MrsHudson221
Summary: the public has sherlock on their minds. hope you all like dears. this is just my second fic and marie didnt have time to beta it so forgive me the errors. this one is rather sad given sherlock's recent suicide. i'm all tore up. XOXO mrs hudson


Hello dears I thought I'd write another fan fiction since we saw how it all turned out for poor sherlock some months ago. this is what I think the good doctor should have been thinking as the chase of moriarty was accelerating. Marie didn't have time to beta this so forgive the spelling eorrors etc. I'm not such a good typist as she is!

oh and i almost forgot - this song is from that wonderful show by Andrew Lloyd Webber called Jesus Christ Superstar - I saw it at tha Palace Theatre when it was showing in the 1970s! Ran across the album the other day when cleaning out the attic and heard it and couldnt get the idea of Dr. Watson and Sherlock singing it out of my poor wooly little head. there's another song on there i want to wwrite about later but that'll be later dears!

this fic might have took place before the trial of moriarty.

Published August 2011.  
>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"My mind is clearer now-<em>  
><em>At last all too well<em>  
><em>I can see where we all soon will be..."<em>

Dr. Watson (John) was sitting in his armchair watching Sherlock pace back and forth in front of the window.

"Don't you think youd be better served to sit down, Moriarty's sure to be out there waiting to shoot you through the window," John said, waving at his friend to get his attention. "Besides, you need some rest."

"Stuff and nonsense," said Sherlock never one to mince words - rather like my husband of old, I've often thought. but of course Sherlock would never treat a lady like Mr. X did. "Moriarty doesn't want to shoot me, in cold blood. He is a spider and he wants to draw his web neatly around his prey and then sup on his blood. Warm blood."

_"If you strip away the myth from the man,_  
><em>You will see where we all soon will be."<em>

"That may well be, Sherlock, god knows I can't say for sure, but I do know that youre not invincible" said John, "so please, humor me, rest yourself. i haven't seen you eat more than a slice of toast since Thursday last, and that you only ate a bite."

"It was burnt, John. You know how carcinogenic burnt toast is!"

"Dont distract from my point!" said John heatedly, "its been days, Sherlock, and you're not superman, you can't go on like this. Days without sleeping and eating and the only things youre drinking is coffee, coffee, coffee. Do you really believe you can last?"

_"Sherlock!_  
><em>You've started to believe<em>  
><em>The things they say of you<em>  
><em>You really do believe<em>  
><em>The media talk is true!"<em>

"Irrelevant!" said Sherlock, consenting to at least collapse onto the couch, only to stand up again a second later as another idea struck him, "John, you are so dull but so brilliant."

And, because they had a good relationship, Sherlock went and kisse d John square on the mouth.

"What was that for?" asked John thoughtfull.

"My dear John, use your skills at deduction," said Sherlock, purringly because sometimes he is most feline if you understand what i mean by that. and i know because I do keeep a cat. i needed a distraction now that sherlock and john are no longer living abovestairs and my terrier is long dead. the cat's name is Wellington, if you care to know!

"I give up," said John goodnaturedly, but he was still worried and was biting on his lower lip accordingly.

"Just think, John!" said Sherlock, but apparently he was bored of the subject because he had turned back to the window, leaving his partner rather ppleastntly clueless.

_"And all the good you've done_  
><em>Will soon get swept away<em>  
><em>You've begun to matter more<em>  
><em>Than the things you say!"<em>

"Does it have anything to do with Moriarty?"

Sherlock laughed, not looking back at John.

"EVERYTHING has to do with Moriarty John."

"All right then. So how does kissing me all of a sudden have anything to do with moriarty?"

Sherlock was chuckling in a bitter sweet fashion.

"Because as Ive told you, John - you are my heart. and moriarty will burn the heart out of me, so he sead that time at the pool."

"all right, fine, but what does that mean?"

"must you make meaning of everything, John? he just said that because he wanted to stifle our love, that's all. and you see of course that i've paid no attention whatosever to his threaet."

"well, the fact that we came home that night and shagged until we nearly died wuld suggest that!"

_Listen, Sherlock I don't like what I see_  
><em>All I ask is that you listen to me<em>  
><em>And remember-<em>  
><em>I've been your right hand man all along<em>

"would it?"

sherlock was being sarcastic, and he decided to flop onto the couch again, and he picked up the reomote to the telly and it flashed on the screen how there was news of more crimes in the city. and the thing was the news was saying that the only one to solve the crimes was SHERLOCK HOLMES since apparently the police weren't good enought for the nation.

_You have set them all on fire_  
><em>They think they've found the new Messiah<em>  
><em>And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.<em>

"you know this fame won't last forever," said John looking at the telly and sobering. "how many celebrities have been liked forever? everyone eentually does something that brings them scandal."

Sherlock didn't say anything, just curling up and staring at the telly, but his mind was elsewhere, John could see, and the faintest hint of a smile was on his face.

_I remember when this whole thing began_  
><em>No talk of heros then-<em>  
><em>We called you a man<em>  
><em>And believe me-<em>  
><em>My admiration for you hasn't died<em>

It wasn't as if Sherlock was craving the publics attention, not at all - the only praise in the world he cared abut was John's and John, while prickly sometimes when in a foul mood, frequently because Sherlock tried his paitence overmuch, was usually very forthcoming in that department.

but there was a sense of pride he did take in the fact that he was being known by the whole publick sphere. even though john knew it was a crap professional move since it meant that sherlock would no longer be anonymous. yes, fame could open doors, but it meant that if sherlock wanted to do serious investigation, he'd have to go deep under cover. and that meant higher risk if that cover ever got blown to bits sometime.

"i don't think you should testify," said John, "no matter how valuble it might be to the prosecution. I think you should stay far far away from that courtroom. no matter how much you say you won't be a smartaleck, i don't think you'll know when to shut up. it could be very bad."

_But every word you say today_  
><em>Gets twisted round some other way<em>  
><em>And they'll hurt if they think you've lied.<em>

Sherlock didn't say anything but shrugged and continued to stare straight ahead.

john grabbed the controle for the telly and turned the volume high up, and the room resonated with the medias talk about Sherlock going to be at the trial for the notorious criminal and how hed help solved a lot of cases with the yard.

_England, oh your famous son_  
><em>Should have stayed a great unknown<em>  
><em>Like his brother's said he should-<em>  
><em>He'd have made good!<em>

It hurt John to think of sherlock being hurt, but there was something just wrong about this whole thing. why did sherlock have to speak against moriarty? he was an expert, yes, but he could let john speak or something. sherlock's mouth was a loose canon. he could go off on the judge for having had sex in the bathroom with the defense lawyer before the trial or something else ridiculous and tactless no matter how true.

_Data tables and chemistry sets would have suited Sherlock best_  
><em>He'd have caused nobody harm-no-one alarm!<em>

"why don't you start a new experiment?" yelled John over the noise. he needed to think about this situation just as much as sherlock did - if not more - and while sherlok might be able to tune out the world and journey inward, he couldn't go about it so easily with so much noise.

it also probably would be better for sherlock to think about the intricate aspects of a scientific experiment than to continue broodin over moriarty for a while

but sherlock would have none of it. he did, however, abruptly turn off the telly and leap up and shove on his coat, his hand already on the doorhandle

"don't wait up," he said without further explanation, pounding down the stairs in a fury.

"SHOES!" yelled Jon after him, but the door slamming told him he was too late.

he sighed. sherlock was now running around london barefoot in what amounted to pyjamas. but that wasn't unusual. it just wasn't safe. even with moriarty behind bars.

_Listen Sherlock, though we both love the chase_  
><em>Don't you see we must keep in our place?<em>  
><em>We're now occupied-<em>  
><em>And we've forgotten how bored we were!<em>

so John turned on the telly again and turned down the volume and watched the news some more. it had changed of course - they didn't talk about sherlock 24 seven as it were, but eventually in the news cycle, it being a slow day, they talked about sherlock again, this time having a whole panel discussion about the upcoming trial.

various sound bites that sherlock had dismissively given that had any substance at all were played and so-called criminal and legal experts debayted about what was going to be said and what would happen.

despite what sherlock would say, some of these people, while ignorant about sherlock and what he was really like, were very intelligent and very persuasive. and all of them concurred that his evidence would be the most important at the trial. and all of them thought that sherlock was not only a prodigous amateur - they thought he was much more than a boffin - they were saying that he ought to run for parliament, that he was a genius, that he should be consulted in matters of arms policy and all this other nonsense.

sometimes they showed pictures of sherlock, and ocassionally with him was the image of john.

_But I'm frightened by the crowd_  
><em>For we are getting much too loud<em>  
><em>And they'll crush us if we go too far.<em>

"Moriarty will not prevail," said one soundbite of Sherlock, and john remembered when he'd said that. he'd been saying all sorts of things like it for months. but it was only recently that the public was beginning to see sherlock's arrogance and super faith in his own abilities.

the public just didn't see the human side of sherlock. the thing was, he didn't see the human side of himself. much less allow other people - except john - to see it.

_Listen, Sherlock, to the warning I give_  
><em>Please remember that I want us to live,<em>  
><em>But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour!<em>

and then john realized that moriarty must be behind this media craze. he idn't know how or what or why, but he had an intuition that this was the case, and he was terrified out of his mind at the thought. but it didn't make sense. it couln't be. could anyone have that much power?

he didn't know, but he knew that the whole nation was putting too many eggs n sherlock's basket, and he, being the fragile, emotionally stunted human being he was, couldnt cope with so much riding on his back.

_All your followers are blind!_  
><em>Moriarty's in their minds.<em>  
><em>It was beautiful but now it's sour.<em>  
><em>Yes, it's all gone sour.<em>

he'd do his best to try and convince sherlock to see reason when sherlock came back.

but it seemed that just like his efforts to stop sherlock and make him put hs shoes on before running out unprotected on the rough london streets, his efforts to stop sherlock and make him put on his armor before running out unprotected into the rough london judicial system would be just as unfortunate and to no avail.

* * *

><p>Well my dears there's my second fic! endds rather on a dreary note perhaps but it grieves me to know sherlock's dead. in retrospect i'm not much surprised because he was always so reckless, but there you have it.<p>

XOXO  
>Mrs Hudson <p>


End file.
